FIG. 47 is a sectional view showing a conventional semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 47, a semiconductor device 901 includes a discrete element 921, a terminal 922 of a lead frame, a die pad 923, a solder layer 924, a wire 925 and a mold resin 926. An example of the discrete element 921 may include a transistor. The terminal 922 and the die pad 923 may be made of metal. The solder layer 924 bonds the discrete layer 921 to the die pad 923. The wire 925 is bonded to both the discrete element 921 and the terminal 922, thereby allowing electrical conduction between the discrete element 921 and the terminal 922. The mold resin 926 covers the discrete element 921, the terminal 922, the die pad 923, the solder layer 924 and the wire 925. A surface 928 of the terminal 922 and a surface 929 of the die pad 923 are exposed from the mold resin 926.
For the manufacture of the semiconductor device 901, the terminal 922 and the die pad 923 are first bonded to a heat resistant tape (not shown) for the prevention of resin burr. Next, the discrete element 921 is bonded to the die pad 923 through the solder layer 924. Next, the wire 925 is bonded to the discrete element 921 and the terminal 922. Next, with the terminal 922 and the die pad 923 bonded to the heat resistant tape, the terminal 922, the die pad 923, etc. are covered by the mold resin 926. Finally, the heat resistant tape is detached from the terminal 922 and the die pad 923, completing the semiconductor device 901. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-68958 discloses such a conventional semiconductor device.
However, it was difficult to thin the semiconductor device 901 since the discrete element 921 is bonded to the die pad 923. FIG. 46 shows another semiconductor device developed for the purpose of its thinness. As shown in FIG. 46, a semiconductor device 900 includes a discrete element 911, a terminal 912 of a lead frame, a wire 915 and a mold resin 916. The semiconductor device 900 does not include a configuration corresponding to the die pad 923 and the solder layer 924 in the semiconductor device 901, and the discrete element 911 is exposed from the mold resin 916, thereby thinning the semiconductor device 900.
With recent compactness of electronics incorporating semiconductor devices, there is a strong need for more advanced miniaturization of semiconductor devices. There is also a strong need for higher efficient manufacture of semiconductor devices. However, the above-described semiconductor device 900 does not sufficiently meet such needs.